Just the Beginning
by Blazichu
Summary: As he watched the bird fly off into the distance, Isaac couldn't ignore the feeling that something was coming- something big. Dark Dawn fic.


Okay... I just _had_ to write something after finishing Dark Dawn- I'm still unsure whether the ending was brilliant, since it emulated the original Golden Sun, or whether it was just plain annoying, since the game never revisited at least five different plots it set up...

But, anyway... it's very short- minimal spoilers... If you've played past the Goma Plateau, you're probably safe.

If anyone can tell me where "face read" comes from, you get a cookie (they boost PP!)

* * *

Isaac sighed, watching the pigeon fly further and further away; quite unintentionally, he caught a glimpse of the small party they were sending off and turned away, facing the mountain again. He knew that, once Garet got back, he was going to get an earful for not seeing the trio off, but what was he to do? He understood the effect his absence would have—in a similar situation, three decades ago, he'd been in the same position.

Really, he could understand his companion's irritation—when _they'd_ been seen off, Garet's entire family had been there to bid them farewell, but the Venus adept just couldn't sympathize. His mother- the only family he'd had at the time- hadn't been present to say goodbye, so long ago—and once the journey had gotten underway, he hadn't wondered why she'd failed to appear.

On one hand, it made the departure simpler—no teary goodbyes, no overrated promises… nothing. The method had made it abundantly clear: it wasn't farewell—it was a temporary parting. Once the quest was over with, they would continue life as they knew it…

Folding his arms over his chest, Isaac shook his head. Maybe not "life as they knew it"; there was, without a trace of doubt, something going on at Mount Aleph… but without the soarwing, there was really no way to find out what it was. To be quite honest, he was worried by the not-so-subtle changes—they would be able to investigate soon enough, though. The children would find the Roc's feather, he knew; this quest wasn't doom and gloom- yet, anyway- they'd come home, safe and sound, and the matter could be settled.

In the same way, he was certain that Matthew would make a fine leader. That was the ulterior motive to not showing up, really. To coddle the child would defeat the purpose—Matthew was responsible for Tyrell and Karis, now, he had to be confident in his abilities. Leaving home without further prompting would enforce that notion and bolster his courage—exactly what any budding warrior would need. Besides, it wasn't like he was just leaving them to sink or swim; they'd meet up with Kraden, soon enough. Though a bit long winded, the scholar was a good man- often a voice of reason amongst impulsive youth- he would be an asset in the quest for the feather.

Quite suddenly, the Venus adept smiled to himself—_there_ was Garet…

"Back so soon?" He asked, loudly enough for his friend to hear, from down on the ground.

"I hope you're happy, now." Garet said at the same time, having not processed the other's words, just yet. There was a beat of silence at the fact sunk in, and the Mars adept started climbing up to the roof before stopping, "Darn it, Isaac, I'm trying to make a point here!"  
Rolling his eyes, Isaac turned back around, "Which point would that be? That I'm a horrible person for not seeing them off, or that you think we should be going with them?"

Garet sighed, continuing up to the roof, "I…both. Are you sure you aren't part Jupiter adept?"

The blonde graciously ignored the inane question, turning back toward the mountain. "Something's going to happen soon— they need to be ready as much as we do."

"So? Should we be doing something?"

Isaac glanced over at the redhead, "Maybe—just don't do anything stupid in the meantime, okay? If you want to go talk to Ivan…"

"…you_ really_ don't know mind read?"

"Garet, are we honestly going into this again? I don't need to use mind read—knowing you my entire life taught me _face_ read."

"Ha ha," The Mars adept shot back, "Seriously though, what should we do, oh fearless leader?"

There was a sigh as Isaac turned his attention back toward Mount Aleph, "Let the kids train…" He went silent for a moment, clearly considering his next words carefully, "I… suppose it wouldn't hurt to send in some reinforcements, though. Just let me figure out where Flint got off to…"


End file.
